Forbidden Love
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Kangin is a vampire.He gets send out on a mission to find The Legendary Human and bring him to his father.But Kangin falls in love with him.What if Kangin doesn't want to give him up? KangTeuk More details in Summary and Details!
1. Summary and Details

Title: Forbidden Love

Summary: Kangin is the Prince of Vampires. He gets a mission from his father, the Lord of all Vampires, to go out into the human world and find the Legendary Human, which has the richest blood in the entire human rase, and bring him or her to him so he can gain more power. But, what if Kangin falls in love with the Legendary Human and doesn't want give him up? KanTeuk

Genre: Romance and Fantasy

Pairings in involved in the story: YesungXRyeowook, KyuhyunXSungmin, KanginXLeeteuk, DonghaeXEunhyuk

Disclaimer: We story writers have told people MANY time that we do not own such things. Well, let me just say something...I DON'T OWN SUPER JUNIOR! That is all^^ enjoy


	2. The Mission

Forbidden Love

Chapter One: The Mission

Kangin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He was laying in bed, shirtless. He sighed and rubbed his eye. He yawned and looked at the golthic clock on his wall. It's 11:13 in the morning. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow and grabbed the blanket and put it over him. His bedroom door opened and someone came in.

"Prince Kangin, your father needs to speak with you." Kangin's servent said. Kangin sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his servent.

"Do you know why?" He said. His servent shook his head no. Kangin groaned and flicked his wrist at the servent. "Tell him I'll be out in a few minutes." He said and got out of bed. The servent bowed and excited his room. Kangin turned to his bathroom.

"'Your father needs to speak with you' my ass." He said and took a short shower. Once he dried off, he redressed and headed to his father's thrown room. He was walking down the hall when he saw Ryeowook up against the wall with Yesung up against him. Yesung had his hands on Ryeowook's waist and his forehead at Ryeowook's. Ryeowook cupped Yesung's jaw in his hands. They were smiling at each other and whisping to each other. Ryeowook giggled, making Yesung smile. Kangin groaned and rolled his eyes, grabbing the couples' attention. They looked at Kangin but didn't seperate.

"Kangin-sshi, you're finally awake." Ryeowook said. Kangin leaned against the wall next to Ryeowook, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm awake. But I'm honestly not that happy about it. Father needs to speak with me." He said. Yesung nods.

"I heard he has a mission for you, brother." He said. Kangin looked at him. Yesung grinned a little. "A _special_ mission, that is." He said. Ryeowook giggle and gently shoved Yesung's shoulder. Yesung looked at him with a grin on his lips.

"Sungie, stop teasing him like that. You swore you wouldn't tell anyone Kangin's mission." Ryeowook said. Yesung leaned in and Kangin cringed.

"I wasn't going to tell him, Wookie." Yesung said. Ryeowook smiled.

"Now you're teasing me." He said. Yesung laughed and pressed his lips to Ryeowook's. Ryeowook closed his eyes and kissed him back. Kangin cringed even more when Yesung got closer to Ryeowook and pressed his body against his as they started to make out in front of him. Kangin raised his eyebrows and held up a hand and started to head down the hallway.

"Get. A. Room." He said. He shivered and continued to walk down the hall. He then saw Donghae and Eunhyuk, who were holding hands while walking down the hallway. Finally. Not a making out couple.

"Hey, Hyukkie and Fishy. What's up?" Kangin greeted. Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at him and bowed.

"Good morning." Eunhyuk said. Kangin put his hand under Eunhyuk's chin and lifted his head up. That caught Donghae's attention. Donghae rose his head and gave Kangin a slightly angry look. Eunhyuk looked at Kangin.

"Hyuk, didn't I say there was no need for bowing?" Kangin said.

"B-But you're the p-prince." Eunhyuk said.

"I know that. But I want people to bow at me when they see me. It's too formal. And you know I hate formal." Kangin said. Donghae stood up straight and put his hand on his hip.

"R-right, s-sorry." Eunhyuk stammered.

"Okay, yeah, mhm. Let go of my boyfriend." Donghae said. Kangin smiled and releasted his hold on Eunhyuk's chin. Eunhyuk stood up straight and Donghae put his arm around his waist. "We'll be going now." He said and they walked off. Kangin rolled his eyes and went into his father's thrown room. He walked up the red carpet and kneeled on one knee, bringing a fist to his heart and lowered his head.

"You called me, father?" He said. His father laughed and stood up from his chair and walked toward his son. He put his hand on his shoulder and Kangin looked up at him.

"There's no need to bow, my son. You're not a quest." He said. Kangin slowly nods and stood up straight. His father took his hand off and walked toward his chair. "I called you here today because I have a special task for you to do. It's very important and also takes a lot of skill, patience, and responsibility." He said and sat on his chair.

"You think I have all of those?" Kangin said. His father smiled and nods.

"I know you have all of those, Kangin. This mission I'm going to offer you will bring peace to the vampire race." He said.

"What's the mission? What do I have to do?" Kangin said.

"You know full well about the ancient myth about The Legendary Human, is that correct?" His father said. Kangin thought about it and shook his head no. "Thousands of years ago, one full blooded vampire and a mortal fell inlove, which is forbidden. They had a child, which we all thought would end up as a half-breed. The first of it's kind. But it didn't turn out to be a half-breed. It came out to be a human with extraordinary blood running through it's veins. The legend of The Legendary Human was passed down year from year. Every year a new Legendary Human would be born. The Legendary Human did have special blood, but it also had special powers. It could control the dead, read minds, read souls, and also do magic. The Legendary Human is _**very**_ powerful in it's own ways. But, if its blood will be drawn from the Lord of all Vampires, peace will come to the vampire race and lives will be saved." His father said. Kangin furrowed his eyebrows.

"So, what you're saying is that the Legendary Human is a threat to vampires?" He said.

"It most currently is. All vampires fear it. It can kill you with just one look. Your mission is to find that human and bring it to me as soon as you can so that you and I can finally bring peace to the vampire race. Are you up for it, my son?" His father said and stood. Kangin thought about it before getting determined.

"I'm up for it, father." He said. His father smiled and nods.

"You will leave to the human world with your brothers, Yesung and Donghae. If those 2 wish, they can bring their boyfriends along also. But, knowing them, they'll bring Ryeowook and Eunhyuk along anyways." He said. Kangin smiled and looked down. "Son," Kangin looked up at him. "Dont dissapoint me. This is **very** important and you musn't fail." He said. Kangin nods.

"I promise I will not fail you, father." He said.

"Good. You will leave in the morning with Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, and Eunhyuk. Go to the human world and find that human as fast as you can. The vampire race depends on you." He said.

THE NEXT MORNING-All four of them are in the human world

"So, father gave you the information that he knows so far?" Yesung said, holding Ryeowook's hand. Kangin nods and looked at the paper with the information on it:

_ 1. The Legendary Human is a male_

_ 2. He lives in Seoul, South Korea_

_ 3. Attend the highschool he goes to and see if you can be in every single class he is in_

_ Hint: His initails is L.J.P _[Hint: Leeteuk Jungsoo Park]_. Do your best_

_ ~Your father_

"He wrote down the human is a male and he lives in Seoul, South Korea. He attends a highschool and his initails are L.J.P." Kangin said.

"Wow. That's very helpful." Donghae said, rolling his eyes.

"Are we in Seoul, South Korea?" Ryeowook said. Kangin looked up from the paper and looked around at the city before them.

"We are in Seoul right now." He said. They all looked at the city and gaped.

"This place is huge. How are we going to find that highschool he goes to?" Eunhyuk said. Yesung grabbed a map and opened it up.

"We need to go 3 more blocks and take a left and we'll be in front of the highschool." Yesung folded the map and puts it in his pocket. "Well, that's as if we don't get lost." He said. Ryeowook smiled. They all headed down the streets, getting souviners and tasting new food on the way. They were like tourists but in a whole different world...which was partly true. When they finally stood in front of the school, they were shocked by how big it was. The thing was huge! They stood there, gaping at it.

"Woah..." Eunhyuk said.

"That" Kangin said.

"Thing" Donghae said.

"Is" Ryeowook said.

"HUGE!" They all said in unison. They all continued to gap at it as they walked inside. Students were at their lockers or walking down the halls and talking to their friends. They wore regular clothing and no uniforms. Kangin heard some cheering and clapping.

"Do you hear that?" Kangin said. They listened closely.

"Hm. You must be new kids." Someone said, making them all jumped and whirl around. A man stood their. He wore blue skinnyjeans with rips at the knees. He had a Super Junior t-shirt on with a jean jacket that was rolled up to his elbows. He had shoulder length brownish-black hair with dark eyes. He stared at them oddly and then smiled when he looked at Donghae. His teeth were very white. He spoke with a faint Korean accent but spoke English perfectly. "My name is Kim Kibum. If you're wondering where the cheering is coming from, it's coming from down the hall." He said and walked by them. Donghae watching him with a grin on his face. Eunhyuk noticed and slapped his arm. He exclaimed and looked at him. Eunhyuk gave him a look.

"What?" Donghae said. Eunhyuk groaned, rolling his eyes and following Kibum. "What did I do?" He said and walked after him. Kangin looked at Ryeowook and Yesung, who looked at him with a look.

"Was it just me or did Kibum just flirt with Donghae with his eyes?" Ryeowook said. Yesung nods.

"And Donghae flirted back by smiling. How weird." He said and followed Donghae, tugging Ryeowook by the hand. Kangin sighed and followed. They went to the cafeteria, where the crowd was. Big tables were set up in the middle of the cafeteria, big enough to be a stage's floor. 5 or 6 people were up on the tables. Kangin raised his head, one of the boys caught his eye. He wore red skinnyjeans with a sleeveless white t-shirt. His hair was light blond and it was flipped to the side of his head. The other side of his head was obviously dyed black and it was shorter than the bright blond part of his hair. He had dark brown eyes and a good smile. He stepped forward and motioned for them to quiet down.

"Good morning, Korea." He said and bowed. They all cheered. Yesung and Kangin looked at each other and pushed through the crowd until they were up front. "My name is Leeteuk Jungsu Park. We're going to perform a song for you guys. It's called 'It's You' by us, Super Junior. We hope you like our new song." Leeteuk said. They all got into places and the crowd cheered.

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago ( Neorago)_

_Dareun saram piryo eobseo naneun geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Dashi hanbeon mooreo bwado naneun geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

Kangin smiled and started clapping along with the crowd.

_Imi neoneun dareun saramiggejjiman (Neorago)_

_Eojjeol sooga eobseo dashi dorikil soo eobseo Oh~ (Neorago)_

_Ne noonbichi ddeureoweodeon soongane (Neorago)_

_Gaseum gipeun moseul bakdeon soongane (Neorago)_

_Miryeon eobshi baro neoreul seontaekhaesseo (Neorago) Geurae nan neorago_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

Yesung leaned toward Kangin and whispered something in his ear. "They're not bad." He whispered while he clapped along. Kangin nods.

"I agree." Kangin whispered back.

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you (Neorago)_

_Amoo maldo piryo eobseo nan geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Neomoo neujeoddago haedo nan geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Jalmotdwen sarangin geol algo ijjiman (Neorago)_

_Pogihal soo eobseo jeoldae nohchil sooneun eobseo Oh oh~ (Neorago)_

_Chadachan nae ipsooreun ddo booreune (Neorago)_

_Ddeugeowoopge neoreul chaja wechine (Neorago)_

_Boolleobwado daedapeobneun neoijiman (Neorago) Neol gidarindago_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you_

_Nan neorago neorago naneun_

_Wae moreuni? Wae moreuni?_

_Nan neorago neorago naneun nan~_

Ryeowook smiled and closed his eyes, letting his culturic words swim into his head. He knew exactly what they were saying. He sang the English in his head while he worded the lyrics in Korean as they sang along. Yesung watched him with a smile on his face.

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago (Nan sanggwan eobdago)_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago (Neol barabwa Hey~)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo (Heulleodo Ah~ oh yeah~)_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok ( Ipsool dalhdorok Oh baby~)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~)_

_Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

Once the song ended, they all cheered and clapped. Leeteuk stepped forward and bowed. Kangin suddenly realized something. He nudged Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, and Ryeowook to grab their attention.

"What's up?" Yesung said. Kangin kept his eyes fixed on Leeteuk.

"L.J.P. Leeteuk Junhsu Park." Kangin said. Realization sets in the four of them and they all looked at Leeteuk, who was smiling and waving at the cheering crowd. "Who knew he was so popular! He's even a popstar." He said. Eunhyuk nods. Donghae noticed Kibum up there. He smiled when Kibum looked at him and smiled. Eunhyuk saw Kibum smile at Donghae. He looked at Donghae, who was blushing slightly and looking down while he smiled. Eunhyuk looked at Yesung. Yesung looked at a sad Eunhyuk. Yesung smiled and held his arms out. Eunhyuk hugged him and Ryeowook patted his shoulder.

"Have a good day! Get to class, do your homework!" Leeteuk said.

"And don't do drugs!" Kibum said. They all laughed and cheered one more time before heading to class.

"Let's go get our schedules." Kangin said. Ryeowook nods and grabbed Yesung's hand.

"Wait..." Eunhyuk said. They all looked at him. "Do we even know where we're going?" He said. They all huffed.

"Good point." Kangin said.

"I can show you around for a few days." Kibum said, walking toward them. Eunhyuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, and Yesung opened their mouths to refuse.

"We accept your offer. Thanks, Kibum." Donghae butted in. All 4 of them looked at him with a look that said 'Ex-cuse me?'. Donghae ignored them. Kibum smiled.

"You're welcome. First, you guys need to go the principal's office to get your schedules, ne?" He said. Donghae nods. "Okay, well, follow me." Kibum said and walked ahead. Without even thinking, Donghae caught up to him and walked by his side. Eunhyuk pouted. Yesung held Ryeowook's hand and they walked behind Donghae and Kibum. Kangin put his arm around Eunhyuk and they walked behind him. Kibum led them to the principal's office. "Here it is. You may or may not have guides to show you around. I'm not sure. But I know that I am a guide of one of you guys." Kibum said. They all nodded and walked in. The principal looked up at them.

"Ah~the new kids. Okay. I'm going to list off the people who guides first. Kangin, Donghae, and Yesung." The principal said. Kangin stepped forward.

"I'm Kangin." He said. The principal hands him his schedule.

"Your guide will be here in a few minutes." He said. Kangin grabbed the schedule and nods.

"I'm Yesung." Yesung said, stepping forward while not letting go of Ryeowook's hand. The principal hands him his schedule.

"And I'm Donghae." Donghae said and stepped forward. Kibum smiled and the principal hands Donghae his schedule.

"Kibum is your guide. Kibum, why don't you show Donghae around." The principal said. Donghae danced inside but acted calm when Kibum and him walked out. Eunhyuk eyed them.

"Ryeowook and Eunhyuk. Ryeowoook, you have the same schedule as Yesung and Eunhyuk you have the same schedule also." The principal said, handing them their schedules. Ryeowook squealed happily and hugged Yesung, who smiled and nuzzled his face into Ryeowook's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. The door opened and 3 people walked in. Kangin turned and was stunned. Leeteuk came in with 2 people beside him, holding hands.

"Ah, here is your guide, Kangin and Eunhyuk. Leeteuk Jungsu Park, this is Kangin and Eunhyuk." The principal said. Leeteuk shook hands with both of them and greeted them.

"Yesung and Ryeowook, this is your guide, Sungmin. Don't mind Kyuhyun, they're dating." The principal said.

"Omo~! You guys are gay also?" Sungmin said happily. Ryeowook smiled and nods. Sungmin smiled and greeted them warmly.

"Have a good day you guys." The principal said. They all nodded and headed out.

"So, you're Kangin?" Leeteuk said. Kangin nods. Leeteuk smiled and looked ahead.

"You don't look like you're from Korea." He said. Kangin chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm from...America." He said.

"America? Are you serious?" Leeteuk said, stunned, and he looked at Kangin, who nods.

"I'm full-blooded Korean but I went to America to learn English." He said. Leeteuk nods and looked ahead.

"That's cool." He said. Kangin smiled and looked at him. Leeteuk smiled when he saw Kangin smiled at him through the corner the corner of his eye. "Okay, here is first period, History." Leeteuk said as they walked through the doors.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think of this story so far? You like or dislike it? You have any advice or anything? Let me know by reviewing or sending me a private message^^ gomawo! -bows-


	3. Complete and utter shock

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Complete and utter shock

"So...what you're saying is that...you think he is hot?" Kangin said, slowly and unsurely. Donghae clapped his hands together and nods. Kangin's shoulders slumped and he narrowed his eyes at Donghae. Donghae raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He said. Kangin sighed and put his dishes in the sink and grabbing a handcloth, wipping his hands dry.

"You're dating Eunhyuk, Donghae. What if he finds out about you liking Kibum?" He said.

"He won't find out, trust me." Donghae said. Kangin looked at him and glared at him slightly.

"He already knows." Someone said, stepping in. Kangin and Donghae turned around to see a pissed off Eunhyuk, who folded his arms across his chest. "You fucking lying bastard." He said. Kangin held up his hands and backed up.

"I'm so not in this." He said. Yesung came in, hearing the commotion.

"We're even ingaged and you think you can go sneaking around with another man?" Eunhyuk said. Donghae looked at Kangin.

"Dude, don't even bother to drag me into this damn thing, bro. You got yourself in this. I'm not involved in your love life." Kangin said.

"I...Eunhyuk, look," Donghae looked at Eunhyuk. "You're a nice guy and a great boyfriend, but-"

"You want sex but I'm not ready for it. Is that it?" Eunhyuk snapped. Kangin and Yesung paused.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Eunhyuk, that's not-"

"Oh, no, no. It is. Don't lie. You want Kibum because he's hot and gorgeus." Eunhyuk said and got into Donghae's face. "You had to decide between me, someone you've known for your whole life, or Kibum, the guy you just met yesterday. And you chose him. I hope you have a happy wedding. Because I won't be there." Eunhyuk took off his ingagement ring and puts it on the table. "We're over." He said and walked into his bedroom, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ryeowook went after him, determined to comfort him. Donghae was looking down, with a sad expression. He looked up at Kangin, who glared at him and went after Eunhyuk. Donghae looked at Yesung, who stood there, not sure on what to say or who he should go to.

"Yesung, I..." Donghae said. Yesung held up his hand, deciding what side he is on.

"Don't talk to me. You're not my brother anymore." He said and went into Eunhyuk's room. Donghae sighed and sat down at the table, putting his hands on the side of his head.

"Why do I always mess up my love life?" He asked himself and sighed.

THE NEXT DAY-School-10 minutes before school starts

Every student was outside of the school, waiting for school to start. They were happily chatting away, chasing each other, or doing last minute homework. Kangin scanned the students and smiled when he saw Leeteuk talking to his band. Leeteuk noticed him, smiled a bright smiled and waved his arm in the air.

"Kangin-sshi!" He called. Kangin's smile widened and walked over to them. Kangin was slightly shocked when Leeteuk hugged him but he happily hugged him back.

"So, this is the Kangin guy you've been talking about?" One of his band members said. Leeteuk blushed as he lets go of Kangin.

"Oh? He's been talking about me?" Kangin smirked. "What would he say?" He asked and sat down next to Leeteuk.

"He said that he admired your muscular figure." The same band member said with a sly smirk. Leeteuk looked down, blushing deeper. They all laughed.

"Anyway, my name is Hankyung." The same band member said and reached his hand out for a hand shake. Kangin shook his hand. "This is Shindong, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, you already know Leeteuk, Siwon, and Heechul." He said, pointing to each of them. Kangin bowed at them and shook their hands.

"Hello." He said. They greeted him back.

"So, where are you friends?" Leeteuk said, regaining him composer. Kangin looked behind him and saw Donghae trying to talk to a crying Eunhyuk. Ryeowook was trying to get Donghae away from him. Kangin sighed and Leeteuk followed his gaze.

"I'll be right back. I think Wookie needs some help." Kangin said and stood.

"I'll come too!" Leeteuk chimed and caught up to him. They walked over to them. Leeteuk gently pushed Donghae away by putting his hands on his chest. Donghae looked at him. Kangin gathered Eunhyuk in his arms and hugged him. Eunhyuk hugged him back and Yesung came back with chocolate ice cream in a cone. Ryeowook smiled and Yesung offered the ice cream to him. Ryeowook happily took it gave Yesung a peck of the lips.

"Um, excuse me? Please take your hands off of me." Donghae said, narrowing his eyes at Leeteuk.

"Donghae, calm down." Leeteuk said, gently pushing him further away from Eunhyuk. Donghae pointed at Eunhyuk and glares at Donghae.

"I need to talk to him! So get your hands off of me!" He said. Leeteuk glared at him. Donghae gulped, his eyes widened. Donghae then remembered that Leeteuk is the Legendary Human.

"He obviously doesn't want to talk to you. So leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" Leeteuk said. Donghae nods. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're a vampire aren't you?" He whispered. Donghae's jaw dropped. He leaned in.

"How can you tell?" He whispered back. Leeteuk took his hands off of Donghae and shrugged.

"Good guess. Looks like I was right, ne?" He said with a slight chuckle. Donghae blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Leeteuk was really cute. Donghae has a weakness for cute guys.

"Yeah, you guessed right." He said. Leeteuk nods. "Um...you're the Legendary Human, ne?" He said. Leeteuk got tense a little. Donghae waved his hands. "I-I'm not here to c-cause any t-trouble! I-I swear." He said. Leeteuk chuckled.

"It's alright. I have the ability to read people. You're a nice guy but you do things you regret. Like," Leeteuk pointed to Eunhyuk. "Breaking his heart." He said. Donghae sadly nods and rubbed his arm. Leeteuk leaned in until his lips were at Donghae's ear. "Kibum is gay but he's dating Hankyung. Just want to let you know." He whispered and turned around to face Kangin, who's still calming down a crying Eunhyuk. Leeteuk patted Eunhyuk's shoulder. With one touch, he was able to read him. Eunhyuk was also a kind-hearted vampire. He has no regrets or mistakes. Leeteuk smiled and Eunhyuk looked at him.

"It's going to be alright, Hyukkie. You don't need to cry." He said. Eunhyuk stared at him before nodding. He whipped his tears away. Kangin looked at Leeteuk.

"What are you? A miracle worker?" He said. Leeteuk laughed.

"Not really. But I do get called that sometimes. So, I guess you can call me that if you want to." He said. Leeteuk leaned in put his lips to Kangin's ear. "I know that Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, and Donghae are vampires. And I can tell that you are, too. You're the Lord of all Vampires son, ne?" Leeteuk whispered. Kangin looked at him, stunned. Leeteuk smiled and winked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You have the ability to read people." Kangin said with a bashful smile. Leeteuk nods. Kangin looked at him. "Aren't you mad, or something? I mean...we're supposed to be enemies." He said. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"I don't view you as a enemy, Kangin. I view you as a friend. I won't let a stupid myth get in my way. It's not going to change my view on you no matter what." He said. Kangin smiled and looked down. "I know you're a nice guy." Leeteuk said.

"So, if you don't view me as a enemy, what do you view me as besides a friend?" Kangin asked.

"I view you as someone who is trying to prove himself to his father." Leeteuk said. Kangin looked at him. "You're trying to show him something. Something that you can't reach. Stop trying to push yourself to the limit. Take small steps and take good notes on your surroundings." Leeteuk said.

"...You sound like a monk." Kangin said. Leeteuk laughed. "I had no idea what you mean in your last sentence." Kangin said, smiling. Leeteuk looked down at the ground and saw a puddle.

"When I see you, I see rough water." He said and grabbed a stick. Kangin watched him. "But when you calm your senses and clear your mind," Leeteuk put the stick onto the water, making the water become clear. Like a mirror. "The answer becomes clear. You'll be able to focus more." He said. Kangin looked up at him and scanned him. Leeteuk looked at him.

"You're pretty wise." Kangin said. Leeteuk smiled and put the stick on the ground before shrugging.

"It's really not that big of a deal." He said. Without even thinking, Kangin gently grabbed Leeteuk's chin in his hands and gently placed his lips to Leeteuk's. Every band member of SuJu was watching and their jaws dropped. Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, and Eunhyuk were also stunned. Leeteuk relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes, kissing back. Leeteuk slowly rose his hand, his fingertips touching the skin of Kangin's neck as they entered a make-out session. After a minute, they stopped due to lack of air. Kangin opened his eyes and looked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk breathed softly and opened his eyes. He wasn't the least bit shocked. Kangin saw the love in Leeteuk's eyes and smiled.

"What the..?" Kibum whispered, still stunned.

"Did that REALLY just happen?" Shindong said.

"Why did Kangin-sshi kiss our leader like that? That was completely out of the blue..." Siwon said, eyes wide.

"Judging by Leeteuk's reaction, he liked it..." Heechul said, shocked.

".Liev.." Hankyung said, slowly.

"Omo~..." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun's jaw was open but he didn't say anything.

"Woah...I miss out on a lot of details, ne?" Yesung said, staring at Kangin with wide eyes. Ryeowook slowly nods, stunned. Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at each other, wide eyes and jaws open in shock. Then they all got startled when the school bell rang, telling everyone school is open. The doors opened and students headed into the school. Everyone else gathered their stuff. Kangin caught up to Leeteuk and his band. Leeteuk smiled and Kangin's heart swirled around in his chest as Leeteuk actually held his hand, their fingers intertwining. Everyone else were chatting away happily while Kangin and Leeteuk walked in complete silence, side by side and hand in hand.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mianhae for the long wait! I had to catch up on some new stories and update old ones! Mianhae! But here's the second chapter [ne?] of Forbidden Love^^ Hope you like it. Mianhae again! Review please!


	4. Sleepover

Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Kangin walked in the school hallway as the bellrang. It was time for 2nd period. It's been atleast 2 weeks since he's been in Korea. And it's been 3 days since he got the guts to ask out Leeteuk. And he's been in a joy trance ever since then. So has Leeteuk. Kangin had an academic in the cafeteria. Leeteuk has one in the library. So Kangin was going to sign out to the library to hang out with Leeteuk. Kangin saw Leeteuk walking down the hall, heading straight for him. Kangin smiled. Leeteuk was too busy flipping through his iPod. Leeteuk looked up and smiled when he laid eyes on Kangin. He turned off his iPod and puts it in his pocket. Kangin slipped his hands on Leteuk's waist and Leeteuk put his hands on the side of Kangin's neck, their forehead touching.

"Did you just get here?" Leeteuk said. Kangin smiled and nods.

"Mianhae. I over slept. My alarm clock died." He said. Leeteuk giggled and Kangin's smile widened.

"So tipical." Leeteuk said. Kangin laughed and tilted his head to the side and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips to Leeteuk's. Leeteuk closed his eyes and kissed him back. Sungmin and Kyuhyun came walking down the hall, hand in hand, and smiling. They say Leeteuk and Kangin making out in the hallway. They both chuckled and walked by them. Eunhyuk came down the hall and paused once he laid eyes on Kangin and Leeteuk. He sighed, sadness filling him. He looked up when something caught his eye. A boy stood there, leaning against the lockers. He wore fadded blue skinnyjeans with shin-high boots. He had a white tangtop under his fadded jean jacket, which was halfway buttoned up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. One of his book bag straps were on his shoulder. He had flick-out-of-eyes type of brown, blond-ish hair. And he was looking straight at Eunhyuk. His eyes were pine green. And when he smiled, it was a perfect smile. A smile that made Eunhyuk's heart race. Who is this guy? And why is he looking at him like that? The mystery man walked up to Eunhyuk.

"Hi, my name is Henry." He said. Eunhyuk smiled, blushing a little and looked down.

"My name is Hyukjae. But you can call me Eunhyuk." He said. Henry smiled.

"You new here?" He asked. Eunhyuk looked up and him.

"Sort of. I've been here for 5 days." He said. Henry nods.

"Reasonable. Where you heading?" He asked. Eunhyuk thought.

"History. You?" He asked. Henry smiled a bright smile, making Eunhyuk blush.

"Walk with me, Eunhyuk. I'm heading to History also." Henry said. Eunhyuk nods and they walked side by side. Donghae saw them walk by. Henry told Eunhyuk a joke, making Eunhyuk laughed and playfully punch his arm. Henry smiled and whispered something in his ear. Eunhyuk blushed and looked away. Henry smiled and put his arm around Eunhyuk's shoulders. Eunhyuk looked a little uneasy but easily pushed his feelings away. He let's Henry's arm stay around his shoulders. Eunhyuk didn't even know they passed Donghae, who was watching them. Donghae sighed and shuts his locker. And they all headed to their next class.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kangin walked into the library. He hands one of the librarians the sheet of the sign-outs to the library. She smiled politely and took it. Kangin walked off and saw Leeteuk's stuff at an empty table. He put his stuff down and looked around the library. He smiled when he saw Leeteuk looking for a book on the book shelf. Kangin crept up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Leeteuk's shoulder. Leeteuk smiled and put his free hand to Kangin's cheek while he grazed the books with the other hand, looking for a specific book.

"What are you looking for?" Kangin asked.

"A bo~ok." Leeteuk teased with a smile. Kangin chuckled and nuzzled his face into Leeteuk's neck.

"Stop teasing me." He said. Leeteuk grinned and noticed that the library doesn't have the book he wants. He turned around in Kangin's arms. Kangin raised his head and looked at him.

"The library doesn't have the book I want." Leeteuk said, pouting slightly. Kangin laughed and kissed his lips. Leeteuk smiled as he opened his eyes. "Oh! I forgot to give you something!" Leeteuk said and grabbed his hand. He dragged Kangin to the table and sat down. Leeteuk grabbed his bookbag and opened it up. Kangin sat dow nad watched him. Leeteuk pulled out a white envelope and hands it to Kangin, who smiled as he took it.

"What's this?" He asked. Leeteuk smiled.

"Open it." He said. Kangin grinned and opened it. He grabbed a card that said _You're invited!_ on the front. He smiled and looked up at Leeteuk.

"I'm invited to what?" He asked. Leeteuk gestured for him to keep reading. Kangin opened the card and continued reading. _Day: Today Time: After school Location: My place Reason: My birthday party^^ We're having a party and a sleepover at my mansion RSVP: 1-315-521-9151_. Kangin smiled and he looked up at him. "Today is your birthday?" He asked. Leeteuk nods. Kangin leaned forward. "Happy birthday." He said before kissing his lips. Leeteuk smiled.

"Gomawo. So, are you coming?" He asked.

"Of course! Who else is coming?" Kangin said and put the card down on the table.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Hankyung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Siwon, Heechul, Shindong, and you." Leeteuk said.

"That's a lot of people. So, you have a mansion, eh? Is it big?" Kangin said and grabbed Leeteuk's hands in his. Leeteuk nods.

"I got the preperations done last night with Siwon, Shindong, Sungmin, and Kibum's help. Kibum, Hankyung, and Siwon are staying at my mansion to get the food and presents all situated." He said.

"Cool. I'll come and bring a present along, too. Can't wait." Kangin said and gave him a peck on the lips. Leeteuk smiled.

AFTER SCHOOL-Leeteuk's birthday party

Kangin looked at the card Leeteuk gave him that morning, making sure he was at the right address. He looked up at the pig mansion in front of him. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and Kibum went by him and headed for the front door. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were holding hands. The door opened and Leeteuk stood there. He smiled and hugged them all, thanking them for coming. Kyuhyun and Sungmin walked in while Hankyung waited for his boyfriend, Hankyung. Leeteuk looked up at looked straight at Kangin. His smile brightened and he waved. Kangin put the card in his pocket and headed for Leeteuk. Instead of waiting, Leeteuk ran up to Kangin and hugged him. Kangin exclaimed but laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm glad that you came." Leeteuk whispered. Kangin smiled and kissed his neck.

"You're my lover, Teukkie. Of course I would have came." He said. Leeteuk giggled softly and pulled his head back, placing a long and soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Come on. Let's go inside. It's pretty hot out here. My house is air conditioned." Leeteuk said, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the house. Kangin nods his greetings at Kibum. Leeteuk let's go of his hand as they walked into his mansion. Kangin stopped walking and gawked. This place was huge! The floors were like mirrors. Paintings were hanged on the wall. Even some knights' suits were against the wall. A cork-screw stairscase was at his far left. And a livingroom, where there a flat screen TV, PS2 and PS3 along with a XBOX 360 Live, was at his right. Down the hall, which was in front of him, led to the kitchen and other doorways. Kangin raised his head to see a high ceiling. There was a beautiful crystal shandaleer [sorry if I spelled it wrong]. He looked into the livingroom. A table was set in front of the couch where paper plats and cups, some drinks and soda, napkins, and hand food on the table. There was birthday decorations all over the place. This place was sweet.

"Oh my god..." Kangin said, spinning around. Leeteuk turned around and held out his arms. Kangin looked at him.

"What do you think of my house? Well, it's technically mine but the rest of Super Junior also live here." He said. Kangin smiled.

"It's very cool. I wish I lived here. Oh! Where are your presents?" Kangin held up a long, rectangular box that was wrapped with a red bow. "I have a present for you that I don't want to loose." He said. Leeteuk smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked into the livingroom where another table was. Presents were on the table and on the ground in front of it and next to it. There was a lot. Kangin put his present on a different present.

"Lemme show you where we're going to have the sleep over." Leeteuk said and dragged him upstairs. He opened a door to reveal a HUGE bedroom. A king's bed was against the wall with red comforters and golden swirls on it. There was some blown-up bed with different colored comforters on it. There was a few tables set up against the wall to the left. Some popcorn and other hand-food snacks were on the table along with some drinks. There was a big flat screen TV against the wall in front of the beds. Below the TV, was a small table. The table had different movies on it. Kangin continued to gawk at it. Kibum and Hankyung came in, setting their stuff in the big closet next to the bathroom. The put their blankets on an empty blown-up mattress and put their pj's on it also. Kangin noticed that there was only 5 blown-up beds.

"Why is there only 5 blown up beds?" Kangin asked.

"There are couples here, you know that? Sungmin and Kyuhyun wanted to share this bed." Leeteuk pointed to a bed that had a black comforter with pink and red polka-dots on it. "Kibum and Hankyung wanted to share this one." Leeteuk pointed to a different one next to KyuMin's bed. It had a white comforter with red strips. "Henry brought his boyfriend, Zhou Mi, and they wanted to share this one." Leeteuk pointed to another bed that had a plain purple comforter on it. "Shindong wants to sleep alone." He pointed to another bed which had a red comforter on it that had the word 'Food' written all over it in Korean. "I know that Donghae and Eunhyuk aren't getting alone right now, but I didn't have another blown-up bed." Leeteuk said and gestured to the last bed, which had a black comforter on it with the 2 words 'Super Junior' written in Korean all over it.

"What about me and you?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk smiled and sat on the king sixed bed.

"You and I will share my bed." He said and patted it. Kangin went over to him and put his hands on the side of his neck.

"That sounds great to me." He said and leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Leeteuk closed his eyes.

"Ahem." Someone said. They broke their kiss gently and looked at the doorway. Donghae stood there with his stuff in his arms.

"I didn't mean to interupt but where do I put my stuff and where am I sleeping?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." Leeteuk stood and opened his closet door. "You can put your stuff in here, Donghae. You'll be sleeping at this bed." He said and pointed to the bed. Donghae nods and puts his stuff in the closet. Eunhyuk walked in. Leeteuk looked at him and smiled. Eunhyuk put his stuff down and hugged the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday, Teukkie." He said. Leeteuk laughed and hugged him back.

"Gomawo. I'm glad you guys were able to come." He said. They let go of each other.

"I'm very glad I came now. Your place is wicked. Can I live here?" Eunhyuk asked with a smirk. Leeteuk laughed.

"We do have 2 extra rooms. Ryeowook and Yesung already moved in a few minutes ago to one of the extra rooms." He said.

"So, one is free?" Eunhyuk said. Leeteuk nods. "Can I come in? Please, Teukkie?" Eunhyuk pouted. Leeteuk laughed and nods.

"Sure, why not." He said. Eunhyuk squealed with delight and hugged him.

"Gomawo!" He said. Leeteuk laughed and Eunhyuk let's go of him.

"Wookie, Sungie, Bummie, Hankyung, Siwon, Heechul, Shindong! I'm moving in!" He said as he ran out of the room. Leeteuk chuckled and Kangin came beside him.

"He's really happy." Kangin said. Leeteuk nods and turned around.

"Am I sharing a bed with anyone?" Donghae asked. Leeteuk looked at him.

"If it's alright with you, you're sharing it with Hyukkie. I already talked to him. It took 10 minutes of pursuading but he finally said it was okay." He said. Donghae sighed softly and nods.

"It's alright with me." He said. Leeteuk nods.

"Oppa!" Someone said from the doorway. Leeteuk turned around to see Ryeowook standing there. "Everyone's here." He said. Leeteuk smiled and nods.

"Good. Everyone down stairs. We're going to eat." He said. Donghae ran toward Ryeowook, who squealed and ran off. Donghae evily laughed and ran after him.

"Sungie!" Ryeowook cried as he ran off. "Fishy is chasing me again!" He yelled. Leeteuk laughed and looked at Kangin, who pulled him close and kissed his lips. Leeteuk automatically kissed back and closed his eyes. He felt Kangin's strong hands slid onto his hips. Leeteuk cupped Kangin's jaw in his hands. After a few minutes of making out, they seperated and went downstairs to join the others.

"What are we going to do after we eat, oppa?" Heechul said as hugged Leeteuk from behind.

"Well, if you guys want, there's a pool in my backyard. We could all go swimming." Leeteuk said.

"Why don't we do a BBQ in stead of eating right now? Therefore, he could eat and swim." Siwon said.

"Can either of you guys grill?" Heechul asked.

"Kibum can. He's great at BBQ's." Hankyung said. Kibum smiled, blushing slightly.

"Is it alright with you guys?" Leeteuk asked. They all pumped a fist in the air. "Alrighty then. It's settled. Go get your swimming stuff and go outside to the pool." Leeteuk said. They all cheered and gave him a group hug before running upstairs to get their stuff. Leeteuk chuckled and turned to face Kangin.

"Why are you always so nice?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk tilted his head to the slightly and smiled softly.

"I'm the leader of Super Junior. I have to make them happy. Or else what leader would I be?" He said. Kangin smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"A human being, Leeteuk. You have to learn how to say 'no' someday." He said. Leeteuk smiled and went toward the stair case.

"I have said no many times." He said.

"Oh, really? Name on situation that you said no to." Kangin said, following him.

"Well, there's this one time-" Leeteuk got interupted when Heechul came running to him.

"Oppa! Can we show Kangin-sshi our new song now?" He chimed. Heechul was already in his swimming trunks.

"No." Leeteuk said. Heechul pouted.

"Why not~?" He said.

"Because it's a surprise for later, Heechul." Leeteuk said. Heechul grabbed Leeteuk's arm gently and pouted some more.

"?" He said. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"I said no, Heechul. Mianhae but I said it's a surprise for later already." He said. Heechul grunted, giving up. He walked down the stairs and outside to the back yard. Leeteuk looked at Kangin, who was a little stunned. Leeteuk smiled.

"Now you know that I say no, ne?" He said. Kangin nods."Come on. Let's get ready." Leeteuk said and grabbed his hand gently, their fingers intertwining. Kangin smiled as they walked up the stairs, hand in hand. Everyone else came out in the swimming outfits. They all 'awed' the couple and went down the stairs, making them blush.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while to get an idea for this chapter^^ Hehe. Mianhae. Well, here it is. Hope you like it. Review, please. Hateful reviews aren't welcome.


	5. First Bite

Forbidden

Chapter 7: First Bite

It was the next day and Leeteuk's sleepover was over. The rest of Super Junior had schedules but since it was a weekend and Leeteuk's birthday had passed, the manager gives him the weekend off. Leeteuk was downstairs in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. Kangin was still sleeping in their bed that they shared last night. His eyelids opened and stared up at the ceiling. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked to see if Leeteuk was next to him. But he wasn't. He looked around the room to see everything all picked up. It was like there was no sleep over. He wondered why everyone else was. Suddenly, a smile crept on his lips as heard someone's beautiful voice call him from downstairs.

"Kangin-sshi? Are you up? Break is almost done~!" Leeteuk called from downstairs. Kangin got dressed and went downstairs. As soon as he hit the last step, the cooking smell crawls into his nose. He smiled. Whatever his lover was making, it smelled really good. He silently crept into the kitchen. Leeteuk's back was at him and he was fixed on cooking. Leeteuk jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled when he saw Kangin rest his chin on his shoulder. Kangin watched Leeteuk cook with curiousity.

"What are you making, love?" Kangin asked.

"I'm making an american type breakfast. Scrambled eyes, bacon, and pancakes." Leeteuk said. Kangin scanned the food. It looked delicious.

"Woah~." He exclaimed softly. Leeteuk chuckled. He got done cooking and seperated the food evenly onto 2 plates. He sits down at the table and sets his plate down on the tabel. Kangin grabbed his and sat down also. They ate their yummy breakfast happily. Leeteuk finished his plate and puts it in the sink. Kangin finished his orange juice and puts his plates in the sink. Leeteuk whipped his mouth on a cloth. Kangin stared at him, curiously. Leeteuk caught him staring at him and blushed.

"Come on. You need to take a shower." He said and dragged Kangin to the upstairs bathroom. Kangin smirked. He took a warm shower while Leeteuk fixed the bed. Kangin gets out of of the shower and dried off. Leeteuk sat him with nothing on but baggy shorts. He had a towel on his head and he was drying his hair. Leeteuk marvelled at Kangin's muscular body. He was slim with a little muscle and fat. But he had abs and a good amount of biceps on his arms. Leeteuk felt himself get a little hard so he looked quickly away from the beautiful sight and akwardly messed up the bed and made it. Kangin smirked. He knew Leeteuk saw him. He dried the rest of his body off and brushed his hair. He walked over to Leeteuk, who just got done making the bed for the 3rd time. He gently grabbed Leeteuk's arms. Leeteuk looked at him. Kangin picked him up, making him squeal in surprise, and laid him down on the bed. Kangin crawled over him and looked at him. Leeteuk blinked.

"K-Kangin-sshi?" He said. Kangin smirked and leaned down until his lips were at his neck.

"I saw you watching me, Teukkie. You're not going to get away with it." He whispered huskily into his ear, making Leeteuk shiver slightly. Kangin smirked. Leeteuk felt Kangin's hot breath on his skin, sending shivers up his spin. But then he noticed something. Kangin sturred slightly. Leeteuk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then knew why he sturred. He grabbed Kangin's forearms gently and was able to get off of the bed. He pulled Kangin toward him so Kangin's lips were at the side of his neck. Kangin blinked.

"Drink, Kangin-sshi. You haven't drank blood in a while. You need it." Leeteuk said. Kangin turned his head away, refusing. But that only made Leeteuk squeeze him harder. "Kangin-sshi. Don't ignore me. You need it. I can tell. Just please, do it." He said.

"I-I can't. You're the Legendary Human. I can't drink from you. And I won't." Kangin said.

"Do it or you'll be kicked out of my life for good." Leeteuk said, a little harshly. It was a threat, yes. But he couldn't just stand there and let Kangin slowly die. A vampire relies on blood. Without any, the vampire dies.

Kangin softly sighed. "Are you sure?" Leeteuk nods. "Alright then." Kangin said. He put his hand on the other side of Leeteuk's neck and put his lips to Leeteuk's skin. Leeteuk's skin so soft and flawless. Leeteuk closes his eyes and hissed softly as he felt Kangin's fangs dig into his skin. Kangin held him tight, yet gentle, as he drank from his lover. He could feel the blood boil in him. An overwelming feeling of power coursed through his veins. It was truly remarkeable but terrifying also. That power is too great. No wonder vampires want his blood no matter what. Once Kangin was full, he takes his fangs out of Leeteuk's neck and looked at the bite marks. He blinked. They were gone. Just like that. Completely. Gone. Like it never even happened. He looked at his lover. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Kangin couldn't help himself. He gently brought Leeteuk's face to his and kissed his lips. Leeteuk kissed him back. Their lips gently moved against each other as Kangin gently picked Leeteuk up, making Leeteuk sqeual softly against his lips. Kangin gently sets him down on the bed and towered over him, not breaking their kiss. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kangin's neck, causing the kiss to deepen [Warning: This scene make the story RATED M]. After a minute, they seperated for air. Leeteuk breathed softly and looked at him.

"Is this my punishment?" He asked. Kangin chuckled and leaned down.

"More like a treat." He said and placed his lips back onto his lover's soft ones. Leeteuk closes his eyes and kisses back. Kangin's hands went under Leeteuk's white shirt and felt his creamy and flawless skim on his fingertips. Kangin broke the kiss momentarily to take off Leeteuk's shirt. He marvelled at Leeteuk's slim body and his newly formed abs. Leeteuk blushed and pulled Kangin down into another kiss. Kangin traced his tongue around Leeteuk's lips, asking for an entrance. Leeteuk opened his mouth and let's Kangin's tongue gently caress his own. Kangin loved the low moans the older one was making as their tongues intertwined. Suddenly, Leeteuk flipped over so that he was ontop. He gently broke the kiss and stared to go lower. He kissed Kangin's jaw line and started to leave butterfly kisses down his neck. Kangin closed his eyes, gently moaning. He tangled his fingers into Leeteuk's reddish-brown hair. He moaned a little louder when Leeteuk bit down on his sweet spot. Leeteuk smirked and went down lower, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He put one of Kangin's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Kangin to moan loudly. Leeteuk did the same to his other nipple and kissed down his chest. He glanced up at Kangin when he reached Kangin's shorts. Kangin nods in approval. Leeteuk takes Kangin's shorts off and his own after that. Kangin moaned loudly when Leeteuk put his throbbing member in his mouth. Kangin felt his warm breath breathing on his member, causing him to moan. Leeteuk bobbed his head up and down, pleasuring the vampire below him. When Leeteuk thought Kangin's member was wet enough, he leaned up and placed a kiss on the vampire's lips. Kangin gently nibbled on Leeteuk's lower lip, making Leeteuk gasp. Kangin slipped his tongue into Leeteuk's mouth. While their tongues dances around each other, Kangin flipped over so that he was on top. He gently broke the kiss and grabbed a bottle of lube that was hidden under the bed. He put a healthy amount of lube on his fingers and towered over the human again. He slipped one finger into Leeteuk's entrace. Leeteuk softly moaned. Kangin kissed Leeteuk's neck as he added another finger, trying to distract Leeteuk from the pain. Leeteuk moaned into the kiss as Kangin scissored his entrace. He moaned a little louder when Kangin puts in a 3rd finger. Kangin broke the kiss and started biting Leeteuk's neck, planning on leaving another mark. Leeteuk moaned as Kangin attacked his neck and prepared him with his fingers. Kangin kissed up Leeteuk's neck and placed a loving kiss on his lips. He took his fingers out, causing Leeteuk to moan in dissapointment at the emptiness. Kangin coated his member in lube and potioned himself at Leeteuk's entrance. Leeteuk reached up and puts his hands on Kangin's back, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip as Kangin slowly entered him. Leeteuk moaned as Kangin pushed in a little more. Kangin waited patiently until Leeteuk wiggled his hips, telling him he can move now. Kangin began thrusting into him gently. He knew it was torturing Leeteuk. But he wanted Leeteuk to use to him being inside him first. Leeteuk moaned, resting his head against pillow. Even though Kangin was already in him, he was getting aroused on the noises the human was making beneath him. He liked the way his lips were slightly parted. He liked the way his eyes were closed. He liked the way his hair is sticking to his forehead because of his sweat. And he loved Leeteuk's moans.

"F-Faster, K-Kangin-sshi." Leeteuk said through a breathy moan. Kangin happily obliged and quickened his pace, causing Leeteuk to moan louder. Soon, they both were moaning. Kangin leaned down, pressing his lips to Leeteuk's neck and started to bite his neck again. Leeteuk moaned and dug his nails into Kangin's back. But it's not like Kangin could feel it.

_"Why is having it with a human so different than having it with a vampire?" _Kangin thought as he multitasked with Leeteuk. _"Why is this time so different than the other times? Is it because I'm really in love this time? Could I be?" _Leeteuk's jaw opened a jar, letting another moan slip through his lips, making Kangin's heart race. _"I guess it could be possible. I'm so used to others just leaving me after the first kiss. But Leeteuk stayed. People would push me away when I would try to hold their hand or hug them in public. But Leeteuk didn't. When I would ask others if I could come over, they would hesitate and break up with me right then and there. But Leeteuk invited me to his house. And let's me in with open arms. Is this true love? Or is it more?"_ Kangin thought. Leeteuk dug his fingers deeper in Kangin's skin. Kangin bite down harder on his neck as he now started to feel Leeteuk's nails in his back. He liked the feeling though. _"Humans are completely different from vampires. Yes, that's too obvious. But I'm more curious about humans now. I used to hate them for what the humans did to our clan many years ago. But why should I hate them __all__? Not all of the humans did that to us. Hell, they probably don't even know about it." _

"K-Kangin-sshi..." Leeteuk moaned, full of lust and pleasure. Now _**THAT**_ caught Kangin's attention. Kangin raised his head from Leeteuk's neck and looked at Leeteuk. He scanned his face. Leeteuk wasn't in pain at all. He looked like he was in a bliss. Kangin smiled and kissed his temple, causing Leeteuk to smile and giggle softly and moan. Kangin kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally placed a loving kiss on Leeteuk's soft ones. Leeteuk kissed back. Kangin nibbled Leeteuk's lower lip. Leeteuk opened his mouth and let's Kangin slip his tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance. And to Kangin's slight surprise, Leeteuk won. Leeteuk tasted every corner of Kangin's mouth, moaning here and there, and at times, their tongues would mingle.

_"And who is my father to decide someone's destiny? Leeteuk didn't do anything. My dad says he's just a spec of dust to the human race. But to me, he's more than a spec of dust. He's the best in my heart, the smile on my lips, the guy in my thoughts and dreams. What the Legendary Human did to us was a different person. Not every single Legendary Human needs to die because of my father."_ Kangin thought. Leeteuk moaned when Kangin started another battle for dominance. Kangin loved the feelings of Leeteuk's sweet moan that vibrated on his tongue. Finally, Kangin won and he explored Leeteuk's mouth. He made sure he tasted every corner of his mouth before gently breaking the kiss, in need for air. Kangin felt his release coming. He grabbed Leeteuk's abandoned member and started pumping him. Leeteuk moaned rather loudly. _"I want Leeteuk to myself. I want him to just be mine. All mine. No one elses. I can not and will not let my father have him. No matter what. Even if I have to die to save Leeteuk's life." _Kangin thought. Kangin moaned loud as he released into Leeteuk. Leeteuk felt the warm liquid come into him and moaned as he released into Kangin's hand. Kangin got out of him and collapsed onto Leeteuk. Leeteuk held him against him. It took them awhile to catch their breath. Kangin got off of him and laid down on the bed, covering their naked bodies with the blanket. Leeteuk cuddled close to him and rested his head on Kangin's shoulder, his arm across Kangin's chest. Kangin wrapped his arm around Leeteuk's shoulder and kissed his head. Leeteuk soon fell asleep. Kangin watched Leeteuk peacefully sleep. He smiled and soon fell asleep also.

FEW HOURS AGO

Kangin opened to his eyes, his ringtone ringing in his ears. He sighed, groaning slightly. He looked at the small desk beside the bed. He carefully reached over and grabbed his phone and looked at the ID. It was Yesung. He picked up.

"Hello?" Kangin said, not too loud so he doesn't wake the sleeping human who was still laying on him.

_"Kangin-sshi? Where are you? You haven't answered any of my texts for hours." _Yesung's voice is full of concern.

"I'm at Leeteuk's house still. Why? What's up?" Kangin said, gently stroking Leeteuk's head.

_"...What did you guys do~?" _Kangin could hear the smile in Yesung's voice. Kangin smirked. _"Did you guys have sex?" _

"Good guess. Yeah, we did." Kangin said and looked at his sleeping lover.

_"Omo~! No way! How was it?" _Yesung exclaimed happily on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. Having it with a human is...much more different. Well, good different." Kangin said.

_"So did you like it?" _Kangin chuckled. He gently kissed Leeteuk's temple.

"Yeah. If I could rate it from 1 to 10, it would be holy crap." He said. Yesung laughed. "So, what's up? You sounded worried a few minutes ago."

_"Oh that..."_ Yesung's tone went flat. Kangin became worried. _"Dad found out about you and Leeteuk." _Kangin's eyes widened. _"I-I don't know how. Ryeowook swore he didn't tell him. And neither did I." _

"So, what are you worried about, Yesung-hyung?" Kangin said.

_"...Dad kidnapped a few of Leeteuk's friends and Eunhyuk a-and...Ryeowook."_ Yesung said. Kangin felt rage form in him. He balled his fists.

"Do you know who got kidnapped that were Leeteuk's friends?" Kangin asked, letting the anger show in his voice.

_"Kim Kibum, Heechul, and Siwon." _Yesung answered. Kangin growled and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think dad is going to do to them?" He asked.

_"I already know." _

"Well? What is he going to do to them?" Kangin said.

_"...He's going to kill them." _Yesung said, softly. Kangin could hear the tears in his voice. Kangin's eyes widened.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boom, baby! Hell yeah to cliffhangers [the ending is a cliffhanger, ne? o.O]. Anyway~Review please.


	6. A New Life

Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: Bad News

"What exactly happened, Yesung? Were you there?" Kangin asked as he walked toward his brother. Leeteuk followed behind him. Yesung turned and looked at him.

"I wasn't. But when I got into my apartment where Ryeowook and I lived, this is what I found." Yesung said and opened his apartment door. The apartment was completely a mess. Kangin was in complete awe as he walked in. He looked around. Chairs were flipped over, blankets were all over the place. Shattered plates were scattered on the floor. Leeteuk looked around, in awe.

"I can't believe my father would go through this, all because I'm in love with someone." Kangin said. Yesung looked at him.

"I don't know how he found out. But he's really pissed off." He said. Leeteuk sadened, suddenly feeling guilty.

_"It's all my fault. It's all. My. Fault. I knew I shouldn't of fallen for Kangin. I knew it. But I couldn't help it. It's my fault that they're going to die. I...I need to end this." _He thought and started backing up. Kangin was gawking at Yesung's messy apartment. Yesung was beginning to pick everything up. Leeteuk furrowed his eyebrows and continued to walk backwards. He got out of the room and ran down the hall. Kangin and Yesung turned around when they heard running. _"No one should die because of me. No one." _He thought and ran out of the building. He bent over and tried to catch his breathe. Kangin ran to the window and looked out. He saw Leeteuk outside, bending over.

"Leeteuk!" He yelled. Leeteuk stood up straight and turned around. He felt a swift breeze hit the back of his head. He turned around to become face to face with a vampire. Leeteuk gasped, seeing the fangs as the vampire grinned.

"DAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kangin yelled. Kangin's father knocked Leeteuk out and carried him bridle-saddle in his arms. He looked at Kangin, who looked mad. He then smiled.

"How dare you betray me? How dare you make love to a human! And how dare you feed from him?" He yelled. Kangin clenched his fists. "You're not my son! Thank you for the gift! I'll use it wisely! Your friends...well, they MIGHT be spared!" He said and then vanished with an unconscious Leeteuk in his arms.

"Damn it!" Kangin yelled and punched a wall.

"I knew this mission was a bad idea." Yesung said, rubbing the back of his head. Donghae came running in, breathless and sweating.

"What's wrong? Where's Eunhyuk?" He said.

"Eunhyuk got captured by our father, Donghae. So did Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Heechul, Siwon, and Kibum." Kangin said, punching the wall once more when he mentioned his lover's name.

"N-No. W-We have to go get them!" Donghae said.

"And how the hell are we going to do that! Our father probably put guards outside of the palace just in case we try rescueing them." Yesung said, running his hands through his hair. Donghae groaned and hits the wall with his palm. It was silent before he turned around.

"I don't care if the palace is well-guarded. Our friends-OUR LOVERS are in our father's hands. I will not stand here and let them die for some stupid decision our father made. I'm not going to let them die, brothers. Even if I have to die myself. You guys can stay here," Donghae gestured to the messy apartment. "And clean up this shit, feeling sorry for yourselves for listening to our father. But I'm going to stop him and save lives. Whether you're going to help me or not." He said and walked out. Yesung sighed and looked at Kangin.

"He's right, bro. We can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to do something. Are you that willing to let Leeteuk's blood go into the wrong hands?" He asked. Kangin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't answer. He walked out of the apartment and left the building. Yesung followed him, waiting for an answer. Kangin went to the spot where Leeteuk was snatched by his father. He saw the necklace he gave Leeteuk for his birthday a few days ago. He bends down and picked it up. The necklace was shiny, not a single mark on it. He could smell Leeteuk's sweet scent on it, due to his vampire scenses. He clutched the necklace and puts it around his neck. He turned around and faced his brother, who was watching him, concerned and confused.

"Gather everyone who is willing to help us save them. We have a job to do." He said. Yesung smiled and nods.

THAT NIGHT

Leeteuk opened his eyes, his vision blurring. He blinked a few times and gained his vision back. He sits up and groaned, his head was pounding. He looked around the unfamiliar room he was in. He saw Ryeowook and some of band members. He furrowed his eyebrows. They were unconscious. He tried sitting up but a searing pain jolted in his wrist. It felt like he was on fire. It was so intense, he let's out a scream. He lifted up his arm and looked at it. There was a bite mark on his wrist. He stared at it, confused. The door opened and a man came in. Leeteuk looked up at him to see Kangin's father standing in front of him. Leeteuk scowled at him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He snarled. Kangin's father smirked.

"I inserted a deadly chemical into you, Mika Ofurhe. It's vampireic. It's burns your insides slowly and painfully, leaving a feelings on your skin like you're burning alive. It's pretty deadly, and great at torture." He said. Leeteuk glares at him. The pain increased and he screamed again, making Kangin's father smirk. Ryeowook's eyes slowly opened. His eyes immediatly popped open when he heard Leeteuk's scream again. He sat up quickly and looked at Leeteuk.

"LEETEUK!" He cried.

2 HOURS LATER

Kangin, Yesung, and the rest of Super Junior walked up to the palace entrance. There was no guards, and that really puzzled Yesung and Kangin. They looked at each other, uneasy. Kangin's ears perked up when he heard an echo of a scream. He looked at the palace doors and opened it. The palace was empty. They slowly and cautiously walked in, their guards completely up. The scream Kangin heard earlier echoed through the walls.

"Who's that screaming?" Hankyung said.

"I think that's Leeteuk. I know that scream. I can sense it's him." Kangin said and walked ahead of them. They followed him.

"Do you have an idea where they might be?" Yesung said. Kangin gave them a slight nod.

"My dad has a secret chamber that he hid. He showed me the chamber when I was young. And if I remember correctly," Kangin put his hand on a wall, the wall rotated clockwise and opened. "This is where it is." He said. Yesung poked his head in and listened. The scream echoed through the walls again. But it sounded like it was inside. Yesung and Kangin looked at each other and nod. They walked in, slowly and cautiously. They went around a corner and went down a dark hallway. Kangin poked his head around a corner and saw a room down the hall. He walked around the corner and everyone else followed. Suddenly, a vampire jumped out right for Hankyung. Hankyung turned and exclaimed. The vampire opened his mouth, inches from pressing his fangs into Hankyung's neck. Yesung grabbed the vampire's hand and broke it's neck, killing it was a loud 'crack'. Hankyung blinked, shocked. Kangin pats his shoulder and they continued to walk down the hallway. Hankyung shook his head and quickly followed them. They went into the room. Kangin's father was there, holding Ryeowook high in the air by the throat. Ryeowook hands were on the man's wrist and he was choking. Siwon and Heechul were awake and watching in complete horror. Kibum was still unconscious. Leeteuk was on the floor, cluctching a bitten wrist. Kangin narrowed his eyes. His father turned around and looked at them. He stared at them, a little shocked. But then he grinned.

"Ye...sung..." Ryeowook choked out. Yesung clenched his fists. Their father started to chuckle.

"I sort of figured you guys would be coming some time soon." He said. Heechul and Siwon looked up. Kangin stepped forward.

"Let. Him. Go." He growled. His father laughed a dark laugh.

"Why should I? It's not like you can easily take me down." He said.

"I said let. Him. GO!" Kangin yelled. A forcefull wind suddenly blew. They all paused, even his father. His father looked around, the smirk gone. He looked at Kangin.

"Interesting." He said. He threw Ryeowook to the wall. Ryeowook yelped and slid down the wall. Kangin's ears perked when Leeteuk screamed once again. Kangin looked at him. Leeteuk opened his eyes. His eyes were foggy and grey. He's dying.

"Where's Eunhyuk?" Donghae said, tension in his tone. Their father smirked once again and folded his arms across his chest.

"Some where else. None of your business." He said.

"I'm going to draw that very location out of you even if I had to chop you into tiny little pieces and serve you up as sushi." Kangin said, walking forward. His father looked at him. Kangin narrowed his eyes at him. "Yesung." He said.

"Yes, Kangin-sshi?" Yesung said and came to his side.

"Since you're good at medical, take care of them. I'll take my father on. Donghae, run around the palace and see if you can find Eunhyuk." Kangin said. Donghae nods and runs out. Yesung nods and walked over to Heechul first. Kangin's father eyed Kangin cautiously. He knew full well of Kangin's anger. He also knew that when Kangin is pissed off, he can easily tap into his hidden power. And that Kangin could kill him. Kangin's father stood there, debating. If he should take the chance and run or stay here and probably die. Kangin's father smirked, causing Kangin to tense.

"It was a pleasure being here with you. But I should be taking my leave now. I've got other business to take care off." He said. Before Kangin could say anything, he was gone. Yesung finished healing Heechul. Heechul's wounds healed and his strength was renewed. Then Yesung went to Siwon. Hankyung ran to Kibum, who finally woke up. Kibum groaned and opened his eyes.

"Han-Hankyung?" He groaned softly. Hankyung smiled gently and cupped Kibum's face in his hands.

"Bummie, are you alright?" He asked softly. Kibum nods and struggled a little to sit up. He noticed Yesung healing Siwon. And Kangin, who walked over to Leeteuk and bent down.

"W-When did you guys get here?" Kibum said.

"A few minutes ago." Hankyung answered. Yesung finished healing Siwon and ran over to Kibum and started to heal him. Kangin places his hand on Leeteuk's cheek, tears stinging his eyes. Leeteuk's screams had stopped. He was no longer moving or breathing. His eyes were calmly closed and the grip on his wrist was loose.

"L-Leeteuk..." Kangin murmured softly. Yesung finished healing Kibum. Yesung looked up at Kangin. Kangin looked at him. Yesung nods and came over to them. He carefully places his hands on Leeteuk's chest and closed his eyes.

"Kangin..." Someone said from behind them. Kangin turned around to see his uncle. Kangin smiled. His uncle smiled politely at him and bowed his head in a greeting. "It's been awhile, Kangin. I see your father has made another mess." He said, looking around. Kangin sadly nods. His uncle walked over to Ryeowook. He put the tip of his cane onto Ryeowook's head, the tip glowing green. Ryeowook's wounds healed immediatly and was perfectly fine. He walked over to Leeteuk and bent down. "Yesung, your medical magic has improved greatly. But you're still lacking in concentration. Move aside, if you will. Let me give it a try." He said. Yesung nods and moved aside. He stood up and brushed himself off. Ryeowook walked over to him. Yesung slipped his arm around Ryeowook's waist as Ryeowook embraced him. Kangin's uncle got down onto his knees, putting his hands onto Leeteuk's chest.

"But uncle, I thought you hated the humans." Kangin said, confused.

"I never hated them. I studied them. I want to be one of them. Their race is so mysterious to us. I wanted to find out what it was like being human. Being a vampire, you never die. You always watch humans die and die everyday." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "It's all I ever wanted. I wanted to die beside my loved one, instead of living everyday and not aging." He gathered his energy and pumped it into Leeteuk. "I've been studying the human race for many many years. I've developed a technique to make humans into vampires and vampires into humans. You must decide, Kangin. Do you want to be human or to you want to be a vampire?" He said and opened his eyes. Kangin looked down, deciding. "And if you want to be a vampire, I'll give Leeteuk to choice of staying human or becoming a full-fledged-"

"Vampire." Leeteuk moaned, cutting Kangin's uncle off. Kangin raised his head and looked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk's eyes were open. He looked weak, but he looked alright.

"You want to be a vampire, fleshling?" His uncle said. Leeteuk nods. His uncle once again placed his hands onto Leeteuk's chest.

"Nai shitik no aishuturri. Von requiradin. Antiendae!" His uncle chanted in ancient vampiric language. Leeteuk's eyes glowed a deep red color. "I sense a great power amongst you, boy. Use it wisely, protect the people you love, and don't fret on the humans. Kangin's father is still out there. So you have to figure out a way to bring him down. Yesung, Kangin, you must get together with Donghae and figure out who is rightful for the throne after your father is down. Choose wisely." He said and disappeared. Kangin looked down at Leeteuk, who sat up.

"Oh!" Kangin said. He took off the necklace around his neck and puts it on Leeteuk. Leeteuk smiled and looked at Kangin. "You dropped this when my father grabbed you." He said. Leeteuk chuckled softly.

"Thanks, Kangin-sshi." He said. Kangin nods. Leeteuk leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's lips passionatly. Kangin closed his eyes and kissed back.

FEW DAYS LATER

Everyone recovered from the incident and were back to normal. Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, and Eunhyuk ended up joining Super Junior. About 2 days ago, Donghae and Eunhyuk talked finally. Donghae broke down and apologized like there was no tomorrow. Eunhyuk and Donghae ended up back together and still getting married in 2 months. Yesterday, Kyuhyun and Sungmin finally had the guts to tell them somethinig rather important.

"Guys, can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Sure." Kangin said. They all went into the livingroom and sat down. Leeteuk sits in Kangin's lap, Kangin wrapped his arms tightly around the leader's waist. Ryeowook sits in Yesung's lap and gets comfortable in his lover's arms. Donghae sits down on the couch and Eunhyuk sits horizantally on his lap. Heechul and Siwon sit on the recliner together, holding hands and cuddled up against one another [hint: it's winter]. Kibum was standing with Hankyung behind him, his arms around his middle and his chin resting on Kibum's shoulder. Shindong sits on the arm rest of the couch. Sungmin walked in and joined Kyuhyun's side.

"So, what's up? What did you need to tell us, Kyu?" Leeteuk asked as he played with Kangin's fingers. Sungmin started to blush.

"It happened 2 days ago and we finally decided to tell you guys. Just, please don't get angry, alright?" Kyuhyun said. They all nodded, now puzzled. Kyuhyun inhaled and closed his eyes. "We're ingaged." He said. There was silence. Kyuhyun opened his eyes to see everyone gawking at them. Sungmin and Kyuhyun looked at each other and exchanged confused shrugs. Sungmin looked at them. He suddenly squealed out of surprise when Ryeowook hugged him.

"Congratulations!" Ryeowook chimed happily. Sungmin blushed and hugged him back. Everyone else went to the 2nd ingaged couple and congratulated them. Kangin smiled as he watched Leeteuk hug Kyuhyun and congratulate him. Leeteuk turned and saw him staring at him. He smiled gently and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Kangin closed his eyes and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's middle, bringing him closer to him. While everyone congratulated the ingaged couple, Kangin and Leeteuk were kissing each other in the middle of the livingroom. The ignored the mooshy comments on their affection, and the pokes and giggles they recieved from Eunhyuk. They only concentrated on the person infront of them...and their steady heart beat mixing with their own.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finale. A 5 chapter short story, Forbidden Love, is finally over~! ^^v Hope you liked it. Review, please! Gomawo~


End file.
